


Reunion

by the_pale_rider



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Death Guard, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pale_rider/pseuds/the_pale_rider
Summary: Typhus the Traveller, Herald of Nurgle and former First Captain of the Death Guard receives a communication from his estranged gene father, Mortarion. He has a plan to bring Ultramar to its knees and wishes his errant son to join him.





	Reunion

Typhus felt the approaching fleet break from the Warp even before the helots informed him. The ship’s machine spirit had told him, for it possessed senses far beyond mortal understanding. Its time in the Eye and the blessings of his patron had transformed it into a truly unique vessel. _Terminus Est _was a living thing; daemoinc flesh melded with its iron skin, encrusted with boils and pustules. Rotten bone spanned the bulkheads and corridors, leering eyes and gnashing mouths covered every surface. Putrid, viscous fluids leaked from the walls, and swarms of buzzing plague flies fill the ship with an ever-present drone.__

____

__

“The incoming fleet,” he rasped. “I want it identified.”

He did not wait to the droning acknowledgments from the few mortal crew and servitors. Heaving himself from the command chair with a wet crack, he cast his psychic sense out beyond on the confines of his ship into the void. The power of the Warp washed over his soul has he observed the ruin he had wrought on the world below. It seethed with corruption, a weeping, filthy sore that teemed with the Plague Father’s gifts. 

This was the third planet his fleet had ravaged. He had left Abaddon’s crusade, content to let the self-appointed Warmaster of Chaos obsess over breaking Cadia. He was the Herald of Nurgle, his sole purpose was to bring his pestilent gifts to mankind and lead them to embrace decay. The Imperium was stagnant and dying; only the Grandfather’s touch could ensure its death blossomed into new life and rebirth as something better.

“My lord, the lead vessel of the fleet has been identified,” gurgled the shipmaster. “Gloriana-class, ident tag _Endurance _.”__

____

____

Typhus smiled, flies and maggots crawling between his rotten teeth. “Mortarion has finally crawled out of his lair.”

“Incoming vox transmission from _Endurance _Lord Typhus.”__

____

____

“Put it through.”

A howl of static crackled from the vox emitters. A dry whisper, a voice from the grave, broke through the interference.

“Typhus.”

“Mortarion,” he replied tersely. “I see you have finally left the Whispering Tower.”

“Recent events now warrant my direct attention. The Plague Father himself bade me to enter to mortal realm to lead his forces against my false father’s empire. My brother’s return is unexpected but Nurgle sees opportunity in it.”

“Do not think you alone converse with the Grandfather. I too have spent time in his Garden and spoken to our master in his mansion. I am his true instrument in the material realm…”

“Cease your prattling, so called herald,” Mortarion snapped, cutting his errant son off. “You are still but a mortal servant; a powerful one but mortal none the less.”

He ignored the bait. “What do you propose?”

“We lead the largest Plague Fleets – join me and we will lay waste to Guilliman’s little empire. The great Ku’gath stands ready to breach reality and lead his legions alongside my forces.”

“Do not think you can still command me as you once did gene-father. Only the Great Father can do so. I am his herald…”

“Nurgle has bade me to bring his gifts to the mortals of Ultramar. My brother’s realm stands as a beacon against Chaos and Grandfather would see it blotted out. I will gather the tools I require to achieve this, you included.” His father paused, drawing in another rattling breath. “Tell me, herald, what has serving the Despoiler done to further our master’s plans? Abaddon follows his own schemes and barters the Four’s support to do so.”

Typhus remained silent. Mortarion was, unfortunately, right. Despite his successes, Abaddon was solely focussed on bringing own the Imperium he helped build, but not for the greater glory of Chaos. His motivations were baser and mortal. But the Dark Gods saw fit to favour him above all. His alliance had let him spread disease and decay in Nurgle’s name but he was still constrained by the Warmaster’s orders. 

“I will take your silence as your agreement. My augurs tell me your Grave Wardens are abroad below. Withdraw them and let us meet planetside to discuss.”

“Agreed, my lord.” He cut the link, musing on this latest development. He had left the Plague Planet due to Mortation being pulled into the Great Game being waged in the Warp and abandoning the Long War. Whatever his father was planning, he would not let it interfere with his duty to the Grandfather.


End file.
